homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
011516- Small Talk and Punching Frogs
athanasyGerent AG began trolling timorousTraveler TT at 22:06 -- AG: Hey Heliux AG: Hδw αre thiηgs gδiηg fδr yδu? AG: Like the err... Tαsk, yδu were αssigηed.. TT: oh uh TT: yeah, yeah im done wi7h 7ha7. AG: well thαts.. Thαt's gδδd TT: iVe been done wi7h 7ha7 for a bi7, ac7ually. now im jus7 7elepor7ing around again. TT: aaishas land looks pre77y good, all 7hings considered AG: Yeαh, it is pretty... It just hαrbδrs bαd memδries is αll ηδw TT: yeah... TT: well, i hope 7hose don7 ge7 in 7he way 7oo horribly, TT: we do haVe 7o come back here af7er all. AG: I guess, yeαh TT: so, wha7'Ve you been doing? AG: I hαve beeη tαlkiηg tδ Lδrcαη iη the while AG: Its.. Its beeη helpiηg tδ heαr frδm her TT: heh, yeah im sure. TT: im assuming she ha7es 7he library? AG: Iηdeed AG: αηd she still hαrbδrs quite the hαte fδr yδu sαdly TT: i mean, id be more suprised if she didn7 s7ill ha7e me. so, alrigh7 7ha7s fair. AG: Well she dδesη't wαηt tδ kill yδu αt leαst AG: I thiηk AG: Well I'm ηδt cδmpletely sure TT: again, 'wouldn7 be shocked. AG: But αt leαst she wαηts tδ siηk α fist iηtδ yδur fαce frδm whαt I kηδw TT: i 7hink i can handle 7ha7 much a7 leas7. TT: youVe seen me, i can 7ake a hi7 or 7wo. so can... really anyone else in 7he group. AG: Well I guess, yeαh TT: i hope 7ha7'll be enough, 7hough. TT: cause eVen af7er 7his... oh how much do you wan7 7o be7 aspec7 s7uff is gonna hur7 us again in 7he fu7ure? AG: It wδuld be α pδδr bet, cδuηtiηg its mδst likely will be the cαse... AG: cδuηtiηg we mαke it tδ αηy future thαt is TT: oh please TT: we haVe a7 LEAS7 ano7her couple of hours. TT: ask a 7ime player, i be7 7ha7 s7ill coun7s as a fu7ure. AG: I'm sure we hαve α lδt lδηger theη thαt, cδuηtiηg ηδ mδre highblδδds shδw up δut δf ηδwhere TT: and weirder 7hings haVe happened in less 7ime-- well. TT: yes. TT: bu7 we s7ill haVe ques7s and s7uff. AG: Yeαh.. AG: Still curiδus tδ hδw everythiηg is cδηηected still AG: i meαη, if there is α cδηηectiδη tδ be mαde AG: αll this quest busiηess... AG: Its α bit iηfuriαtiηg TT: well, maybe some 7hings are and some 7hings are no7? TT: im 7he no7 one 7o say. TT: isn7 connec7ions and s7uff a blood 7hing, eVen? AG: I thiηk? I dδη't kηδw AG: I hαve ηδt felt αs cδηηected tδ my αspect αs δthers seem tδ be? TT: maybe 7ha7s a page 7hing. TT: I was 7alking 7o milo before, and he men7ioned 7ha7 space hasn7 worked a7 all for him. AG: Perhαps? I meαη, eveη Mike seems tδ feel like he isη't cδηηected tδ breαth αs much αs he thiηks AG: αηd I hαveη't heαrd frδm δthers δη their αspects TT: eVen wi7h my dumb mis7ake, beforehand i asked milo if he could help me no7 fuck up. i7 didn7 work. TT: well, maybe mike... TT: oh i don7 know. AG: I guess we will fiηd δut iη the lδηg ruη, wδη't we? TT: maybe Brea7h is jus7 really confusing i haVe no7 7hough7 abou7 7his AG: Mαybe TT: we'll burn 7ha7 bridge when we ge7 7o i7, righ7. TT: in 7he meanwhile, we jus7 go77a flip be7ween ins7ances of 7o7al s7ress, and ones where no7hing happens in comparison AG: I suppδse AG: I meαη, thiηgs were ηice befδre... Everythiηg thαt weηt dδwη AG: I guess TT: well, 7ha7s already happened. eVen 7hough 7he mood sucks s7ill, be7s are we are no7 gonna be ge77ing much down 7ime. TT: i sugges7 you use i7 well. TT: i mean, i myself am reading some books i go7 and... okay yes i7s weird 7o be reading gif7s i go7 from 7rolls who wan7ed me dead no7 7oo long ago, bu7 hey. AG: I wish I hαd sδmethiηg tδ reαd, I've just beeη turηiηg δver these bδηes αηd writiηg dδwη iη my jδurηαl AG: I meαη, greαt bδηes, but there is δηly sδ mαηy detαils yδu cαη δbserve clδsely befδre it gets cδmmδη TT: ... like wha7? TT: i can7 say i know any7hing abou7 bone... obserVa7ion...? AG: Micrδfrαctures, smαll defδrmities αlδηg the bαse, dαmαges αηd mαrkiηgs AG: eαch bδηe itself is like α stδry, I guess iη α wαy TT: 7ha7s... okay i guess 7ha7 makes sense. TT: 7hough, by calling some of 7his s7uff "common..." TT: are you saying 7ha7 7here are 7ropes 7ha7 7hese bones fall in7o? AG: Sδmetimes AG: but I've δηly δbserved sδ mαηy skeletαl systems iη itself AG: Thαt's why I'm ever sδ eαger tδ cδllect mδre AG: tδ "dig up" whαt secrets they hδld I guess yδu cαη sαy TT: well i mean, your land already has a 7on of skele7ons. we can go 7here for a bi7. TT: i mean yeah okay 7he underlings don7 haVe skele7ons bu7 if any bone-7old-s7ory is gonna break 7he 7ropes i7 migh7 be one from 7his game TT: so 7heres 7ha7 AG: Fδr sδme reαsδη the bδηes δη my lαηd αre... Uηsettliηg TT: righ7, you men7ioned 7ha7. TT: maybe i7s jus7 7he land i7self? cause now im ge77ing a bi7 curious. AG: just the wαy thαt they αre iηtertwiηed iηtδ the rδck is αll... Just AG: eerie TT: if you can 7ell s7ories from like a skull of a lusus, maybe 7hose 7hings on your land will also haVe in7eres7ing s7uff abou7 7hem? TT: once 7heyre ou7 of 7he rock, 7ha7 is. AG: Perhαps AG: We will fiηd δut wheη we cδme tδ it I presume TT: of course TT: for all we know, i7 migh7 eVen be a par7 of 7he land ques7. TT: deciphering skele7ons. AG: Cδuld αlwαys be αη δptiδη AG: Just αs lδηg αs they dδη't reαr up αηd αttαck us is αll AG: cδuld αlsδ be αη δptiδη TT: ... hones7ly? TT: i be7 7hey will. AG: ... AG: Dδη't mαke me thiηk mδre δη it, pleαse AG: I meαη, hδηestly I wαs jδkiηg AG: but AG: eugh TT: you work wi7h skele7ons. i mean really skele7ons don7 eVen bleed. aside from 7he obVious 7hrea7 of being enemies, 7hey can7 be 7ha7 bad. AG: Bδηes αre pretty tδugh thδugh AG: But surely if we wδrk tδgether like we hαve we stαηd α chαηce AG: I meαη, besides surely the highblδδds, δur little teαm hαd ηδ true difficulties, right? TT: no7 really, no TT: i mean so far 7he bigges7 risk 7o our group has been shenanigans TT: ... 7ha7 were generally caused by ourselVes. TT: and eVen 7hen, our small group didn7 haVe real 7rouble wi7h 7he enemies 7hrown a7 us TT: 7here was only real 7rouble when i 7ried 7o lock you all ou7 when 7hey showed up so. uh. TT: whoops. AG: Nδ its fiηe... AG: fight δr flight αηd αll AG: yδu just did whαt wαs ηαturαl tδ yδu TT: i... okay 7ha7s fair TT: no7 7he way i would haVe exac7ly worded i7 bu7 hey AG: Yδu did αlright, cδuηtiηg the circumstαηces Heliux TT: 7ha7s... look, le7s jus7 moVe on because i know im going 7o haVe a lo7 more momen7s like 7ha7 as 7he game progresses. AG: Well if yδu're used tδ ruηηiηg αwαy, there is ηδ chαηgiηg thαt I presume? TT: i7s no7 helped by gran7ing me 7elepor7a7ion powers, 7ha7s 7rue. TT: bu7... oh i don7 know, 7ha7 being my go-7o s7ra7egy is bugging me a bi7 la7ely TT: no7 because i don7 like running away, oh defina7ely no7. running is a grea7 excercise and keeps you aliVe for longer. AG: Allies αlsδ keep yδu αlive lδηger αs well TT: yeah, of course. bu7 s7ill. TT: i ha7e si7ua7ions where youre forced 7o s7ay and deal wi7h 7hem a7 7ha7 express momen7. and now im sure 7his game is going 7o be full of 'em. AG: Mαybe AG: But perhαps we must lδδk fδr wαys δutside δf such cδηflicts TT: okay now 7ha7 much i can ge7 behind TT: cause fuck no7 being able 7o book i7. i mean i 7hink i can norally 7elepor7 myself safely, and hopefully soon 7ha7 can apply 7o o7hers as well? TT: ... i kinda like being 7he ge7-away person now 7ha7 i 7hink abou7 i7 AG: Well it cδuld be αη δptiδη I suppδse TT: Assuming you and aaisha can7 7alk our way ou7 of a problem, of course AG: Yes δbviδusly TT: ... or 7ha7 lorcan can7 kill our way ou7 as well. yeah AG: αηy δf us cαη kill δur wαy δut δf α situαtiδη eαsily I'm sure... Besides, it seems Lδrcαη shαres α trαit with yδu AG: δddly eηδugh TT: ... really? AG: She seems mδre αpt iη the "get δut quickly" wαy δf thiηgs.. She's beαutiful αηd deαdly iη cδmbαt, but she did hαve α flαir fδr ruηηiηg αt α mδmeηts ηδtice TT: ... ooh 7ha7s where you were going wi7h 7ha7. TT: I 7hough7 you were going 7o compare like. me s7ealing like a galon of Valuable wa7er 7o her s7ealing s7uff from a library. AG: Hey, we ηeeded the wαter AG: αηd she uses the bδδks she steαls fδr her scrαpbδδks AG: i meαη, sure its α cδrrelαtiδη, but its ηδt the δηly δηe TT: we'll probably need more wa7er, considering aaisha had i7 and her inVin7ory can7 be accessed anymore. AG: dαrη... Reαlly? AG: αfter αll thαt wδrk.. TT: af7er 7ha7 horrible 2 en7ire seconds of work AG: Well I guess we will hαve tδ steαl sδme mδre? Uηless we cαη get the fuηds tδ αctuαlly buy it thαt is TT: why buy i7? TT: i mean were apparen7ly going 7o be cleaning up 7he wa7er in any case. AG: We cαη't just keep steαliηg everythiηg Heliux TT: le7s no7 deal wi7h frog ex7or7ion. TT: ... why no7? AG: steαliηg is still illegαl, I dδubt yδu wαηt tδ be behiηd frδg bαrs TT: i can 7elepor7 ou7 from behing frog-bars. besides, i 7hink we can 7ake anyone who 7ries any7hing. AG: Heliux, yδu just wαηt tδ mαke the δfficiαls αηgry... TT: murder is probably also illegal in 7ha7 sense bu7 7ha7 hasn'7 s7opped us from killing underlings and s7abbing frog corpses. AG: hey AG: hey AG: thδse frδgs were deαd AG: αηd it wαsη't just stαbbiηg them AG: it wαs reseαrch AG: ηδthiηg illegαl TT: okay, bu7 eVen 7hen. TT: our firs7 reac7ion was no7 7o call 7he frog-officials, bu7 ins7ead 7o s7ab and 7hen bury 7he corpses. TT: i don7 7hink frog-law is some7hing were supposed 7o care abou7 by now AG: ... AG: Heliux dδη't mαke it sδ I will hαve tδ mαke sure yδu dδη't get αrrested AG: δr wδrse... AG: but yeαh, it is the leαst δf δur wδrries I guess TT: exac7ly. TT: for all i know when we go 7o your land 7he consor7s 7here will ac7ually be some7hing 7errifying so i won7 s7eal from 7hem TT: bu7 now? i mean i can figh7 a frog. TT: i don7 care. AG: Dδ ηδt fight α frδg AG: I will fight yδu if yδu fight α frδg TT: 7heres a reason why milos group is 7he one dealing wi7h frog-s7uff TT: and 7ha7s because i will punch a frog i don7 giVe a fuck AG: Yδu puηch α frδg αηd I will δutright deck yδu Stirst... AG: Dδ ηδt AG: puηch the frδgs TT: ... now, ysee 7he problem here: TT: on one hand, of course i don7 wan7 7o punch 7he frogs. no7hing good can come of i7, 7heyVe ye7 7o do any7hing 7ha7 deserVes a punch, 7hey can probably be del7 wi7h in o7her ways eVen 7hen, and Space won7 approVe maybe. TT: on 7he o7her hand: jus7 because youVe 7old me no7 7o i now wan7 7o. AG: Heliux, ηδ AG: Dδη't mαke it my jδb tδ keep yδu frδm dδiηg stupid shit AG: Thαt is ηδt hδw thiηgs wδrk TT: doing s7upid shi7 has basically been my job for sweeps. TT: i7 is mos7 cer7ianly how 7hings work and i wan7 7o figh7 a frog AG: Heliux AG: Nδ AG: Mαybe yδu ηeed sδmeδηe tδ curb yδu δη yδur stupid shit? AG: Nδ δffeηse δf cδurse TT: im only like 2/3 joking here AG: Yδu're α pretty stαηd up trδll, just... Just pleαse dδη't try αηd puηch α frδg? I meαη, uηless they ηeed puηched thαt is TT: can we a7 leas7 compromise TT: bu7 really, im jus7 grinning a7 7his. im no7 gonna punch a frog unless 7hey deserVe i7, AG: δkαy fiηe... Yδu cαη puηch α frδg but δηly if they deserve it TT: bu7 really 7hough you were so s7ern abou7 frog-figh7ing i loVe i7-- TT: yesss okay fair enoufh TT: ((*enough)) AG: Frδgs αre prδbαbly quite frαgile thδugh, dδη't puηch them tδδ hαrd TT: heh, yeah TT: ... i jus7 had a weird 7hough7 7hough, on 7he 7opic of frogs. TT: mainly 7ha7 we probably shouldn7 men7ion 7he fac7 7ha7 7heres a uniVersi7y wi7h a library 7o lorcan. TT: considering uh. scrapbooks. AG: I dδubt α uηiversity wδuld hαve iηterestiηg bδδks tδ tαke AG: But it might be wδrth it tδ tαke α histδry bδδk δr twδ ηδw thαt yδu meηtiδη it TT: yeah, 7ha7'll help wi7h boredom a7 7he leas7 AG: But I wδuld eveη αssist Lδrcαη if she wαηted tδ sηαtch α bδδk δr twδ, I wδuldη't miηd TT: i mean im going 7o be finished wi7h 7he book serios gaVe me-- wow TT: i know i haVe no room 7o 7alk on 7he ma77er because i would do 7he exac7 same when i7 came 7o s7ealing books, bu7 wow AG: Hey, if buyiηg the bδδks is αη δptiδη, δf cδurse I wδuld iηsteαd purchαse them fδr her AG: but if its ηδt AG: I meαη, whαts α few missiηg bδδks? TT: you cri7icize me for s7ealing wa7er of all 7hings, bu7 books are fine 7o nab from a library? TT: im no7 aboVe 7ha7 ei7her bu7 cmon AG: Hey, I've yet tδ cδmpletely criticize yδu fδr steαliηg the wαter AG: we ηeeded it AG: But Lδrcαη is my mαtesprit, if I ηeed tδ sηαtch α bδδk δr twδ tδ keep her hαppy I will dδ sδ TT: im rolling my eyes. AG: δf cδurse yδu αre... AG: But α hαppy Lδrcαη is better fδr yδu αs well Heliux... AG: she'd be less likely tδ kill yδu TT: eribus you will foreVer be 7eased abou7 7his-- oh i know. TT: h i cer7ianly know. TT: ((*oh)) TT: bu7 really some7imes you can wi7ness some7hing so sickingly swee7 and kinda cheesy you go77a 7ake a s7ep ou7side TT: and 7hink 7o yourself TT: "7his is real life and 7ha7 was jus7 said. 7ha7 was swee7, bu7 im now no7 sure if im in a soap opera or no7." TT: so yeah im jus7 7easing you again no7hin new AG: Its fiηe tδ teαse me.. I'm certαiηly δver mδst δf the embαrαssmeηt... AG: I meαη, if it keeps yδu hαppy eηδugh tδ teαse me thαt's perfectly fiηe AG: But it mαkes me hαppy tδ be with her TT: im no7 sure wha7 7o say 7o 7his besides lorrea is probably haVing a field day somewhere AG: Prδbαbly TT: snrk TT: well, im gonna ge7 back 7o finishing 7he book serios go7 me AG: Okαy, well yδu eηjδy thαt TT: which is... ac7ually really good. i go77a 7hank him. TT: yeah AG: perhαps let me bδrrδw it wheη yδu αre fiηished TT: uh... sure, bu7 TT: you haVe an in7eres7 in 7roll adVen7urers? AG: Of cδurse, Lδrreα's shαred me sδme tαles, αηd I've writteη δver the histδry δf sδme brαve trδll αdveηturers frδm time tδ time AG: purely histδricαlly true αηd hδηest δf cδurse AG: ηδηe δf thδse tαles δf whimsy αηd wδηder AG: thδse αre fδr wrigglers, but there is sδme truth iη them TT: eh. some7imes i7 can be 7ough 7o 7ell which are real and which are fake, 7hough. TT: i don7 really care ei7her way. AG: Sure eηδugh AG: I meαη, α gδδd stδry is deceηt eηδugh αs it stαηds AG: there is αlwαys truth iη wδrds TT: hm. i suppose. TT: bu7 really 7his is leading 7o a whole philosphical deba7e and iVe go77en 7o a s7ory inVolVing a 7roll who had 7o find a me7hod of 7raVeling in 7he day, so, ill s7op here if you don7 mind AG: Fαir eηδugh AG: I'm ηδt meαηiηg tδ dwelve iηtδ such thiηgs... But I rαmble AG: I guess I'll tαlk tδ yδu lαter Heliux? TT: oh yeah TT: i mean im going 7o be finishing 7his book sooner ra7her 7han la7er TT: so don7 worry, you can 7alk philosophy 7o me before we leaVe back 7o frog-cen7ral AG: Sδuηds like α deceηt eηδugh plαη TT: seeya around AG: See yα Heliux -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling timorousTraveler TT at 00:50 --